Truth or Dare at the World Conference
by DarkieDucessa
Summary: It's another day at the World Conference, and America...is bored. So he coaxes England into a game of Truth or Dare...Oneshot, based off of a real-life game of Truth or Dare played by two friends of mine during a roleplaying session. Rated T to be safe. USUK, referenced/insinuated AsaKiku and AmeriCan.


It was another meeting of the World Conference, and for America, the day was fairly dragging on. Half of the countries were getting into another lengthy debate over some silly issue he didn't remember—all he knew of it was that it had occupied the second half of the meeting yesterday and gotten it to be extended a few more days to cover the issue. This annoyed America very much, as he'd been looking forward to going home and spending a few weeks in front of the TV watching the Super Bowl with Tony..._and maybe Canada, too,_ he tossed in as an afterthought, _if I can drag him away from his hockey tapes._

The other countries not in the debate were mostly sitting around, listening to the debate in a rather bored fashion. Among those were France, who sat across from America and was flirting with a maid; Canada, who sat on America's left looking up pictures on his phone; and England, sitting to the right of America, who occasionally tossed an opinion in the debate but mostly remained silent.

Ah, England. Once America's big brother, and now his occasional friend or rival. They would argue plenty, and sometimes when America insulted England's scones, the older country would throw things—but they were mostly friends.

_I wonder if we'll ever have to fight each other..._ America wondered. He aimlessly toyed with a pencil in his fingers, staring at England out of the corner of his eye.

Yesterday, he'd started an argument between France and England that had lasted four hours; since then, Germany had forbidden America from speaking on anything other than matters of real importance.

But America was bored! He needed something to do!

As he toyed with the pencil more, his eyes fell on a pad of notepaper in front of him. And lit up.

_Nobody said anything against writing notes!_

The sound of him ripping a piece of paper off drew both Canada and England's gaze, but neither said anything. America scribbled in raggedy letters near the top of the page;

"_Truth or dare?_"

Then he slid the paper over to England.

The blond country raised an eyebrow and slid the paper over to read it himself. He paused for a long moment, studying the three words, before picking up his own pencil and writing his reply. Then he passed it back to America.

The younger country took it back, eagerly reading England's clean, neat handwriting;

_"Why not..."_

America scrawled underneath that;

_"Okay, truth or dare? I'm bored..."_

Then he passed it to England.

The country paused for a long moment, before writing his reply;

_"-_- obviously truth...!_"

America laughed under his breath at the little text-face England had drawn, and on a whim, wrote;

_"Okay, who do you like more, me or Japan?"_

He knew for a fact that England and Japan had gone on three dates last week, and Canada had seen them hug. At the very least, America knew Japan liked England a lot.

The older country blushed and hissed a curse under his breath as he read America's question. Canada put his phone down and leaned over curiously, trying to read England's reply as he passed it back to America;

_"Can't answer that yet!_"

The brothers both flushed; Canada leaned back, and America, a secret smile crawling onto his face, scrawled;

_"Ah, ok... I see."_

_"Ya right!"_ was the reply.

_"You can just say Japan, it's ok."_

_"I'm being completely honest. Can't say yet."_

America's smile widened; England glanced away, trying to hide his blush.

"_Okay, fine, I get the point."_ he wrote._ "Your turn."_

England wrote quickly;

_"Truth or dare?!"_

_"Truth!"_

_"Are you in any relationship?"_

America thought about that for a moment. He had a lot of close friends, and plenty of people he'd like to kiss—two of them were sitting right next to him—but nothing really official...

_"Not really, no, I don't have an official boyfriend."_

As he passed it over, he wondered vaguely why he hadn't written "girlfriend". It had just sort of...come out. He didn't mind either...

_"Dare"_ was the word passed back by England.

America glanced around for a moment, trying to think of a good one. His eyes landed on France, and he grinned.

_"I dare you to stand up and give France a hug."_

England barely scanned the sentence before turning to America and saying, very firmly; "Not. Ever. On any account!"

"Aw," America pouted, "why not?"

"You know exactly why, you scheming little—"

"Awright, awright, calm down," America said quickly, laughing inwardly. He took the paper back and scribbled;

_"Truth."_

England eyed him for a minute, then wrote down his question and passed the paper back.

_"Have you ever taken any drugs?"_

Smugly, America replied;

_"No, other than things for medical purposes."_

England raised his eyebrows and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "yeah, right," but said nothing.

_"Truth"_ wrote England, and he passed it back to America.

The younger country thought for a moment before his grin returned. He was out of room on the paper, so he flipped it over and scrawled on the reverse side;

_"How long have you gone in a relationship before you kissed?"_

Then he passed it to England. The blond read it thoughtfully, tapping the paper several times with his pencil. It was a few minutes before he wrote his reply and passed it back;

_"Just a few days."_

America raised his eyebrows—he wasn't aware of England having very many relationships, other than Japan, and as far as he knew that hadn't gone that far yet.

_"interesting..."_ he wrote. _"Dare!"_

England thought for a moment before scribbling on the paper and sliding it back.

America read it quickly;

_"Let me wear your coat! XD"_

_England likes text-emoticons,_ America noted. Aloud, he said; "For how long?"

"Half an hour," came the reply.

"What?! But it's my coat!"

"Tough. Hand it over."

Grumbling, America slid it off and passed it over. The action drew France and Canada's surprised and slightly confused attention; Russia, on France's right, glanced over for a moment as well, before returning his attentions to the slightly bewildered Lithuania.

England slid the coat on and smiled faintly. "Nice," he murmured. "Still warm..."

_"Truth or dare?"_ America scrawled, his face flushing slightly, and slid the paper to England.

_"Dare"_ came England's reply.

America looked about for good subject material, and his gaze lighted on France, who was still looking at them with a confused expression. He smirked and scribbled;

_"Look at France seriously and say that you want to taste his hair!"_

England read the note incredulously and whispered; "No."

"You have to! You already used your one refusal."

"I get two refusals!"

"Well, you also refused my first question, so that was your other one."

"I answered that."

"No, you said you couldn't!"

"But I couldn't!"

"Just do it!"

Grimacing, England turned to France and forced down the expression of distaste that flickered in his eyes.

"France?"

"Yes, _mon ami_?" the blond asked innocently.

Taking a deep breath, England said in a careful monotone; "I want to taste your hair."

France stared at him for the longest fifteen seconds America thought he'd ever experienced. Then he turned to Canada and asked "Canada, did England just say what I thought he did?"

"I-I think he did," the young country said nervously. "I think they're playing Truth or Dare..."

"Ah, that would explain it. I was worried for his sanity for a moment."

"Shut up, cheesy monkey." England muttered. "Your turn."

America chuckled and scribbled on the paper. It was running out of room now, but he didn't need a new page yet.

_"Dare."_

England studied the paper for a moment, then grinned. _Uh oh,_ America thought as the blond scribbled on the note and passed it back.

His fears were confirmed by England's reply; _"Do the same to France... (Hair)"_

America grimaced slightly, but looked up and assumed what he considered a serious expression. "France, I want to taste your hair."

"I must've used some special conditioner last night, no?" France asked, amused. "My hair seems to look very tasty across the table."

"What?" Russia asked, hearing only a bit of it.

"Does my hair look tasty, _mon ami_?"

Russia blinked, confused. Then he said "No, not really." Turning back to Lithuania, he added quietly; "Lithuania's does," which caused the smaller country to flush. France pouted.

America, meanwhile, let out a long breath and scribbled; _"There!"_

"_Truth."_

Feeling naughty, America wrote; _"Would you rather give a BJ to France or Italy?"_

England briefly glanced at France, who was still pouting. Then over at Italy, who looked either on the verge of crying or laughing. Either way, he was rather cute. _"Italy...Duh!"_ England wrote. _"Dare!"_

_"Dye your hair! XD"_ America scrawled cheerily.

England raised an eyebrow and wrote; _"Not right now..."_

_"Dare."_

_"Play footsie with me!"_

America blushed slightly and looked over at England, who met his eyes and smirked. With the slightest of sighs, the younger country twisted in his chair to get a better angle.

Well, they had fun, to say the least. They also managed to switch their shoes, somehow, which was a little confusing. Canada stared at them the entire time, blushing faintly; they laughed under their breath, both at the game and his expression.

When they were done, England reached for the paper, then noticed it was full. America noticed too, and quickly ripped another piece of paper off, passing it to England. He supposed it had been long enough that he could demand his coat back, but to be perfectly honest, he thought England was cute with it, so he didn't say anything.

England scribbled down one word and slid the paper over. Canada, meanwhile, had gotten ahold of the first paper and was perusing it thoughtfully.

_"Truth."_

_"What did you think of me when you first met me?_"

England hardly had to think for a second before writing his reply.

_"That you were adorable."_

America blushed, but he had been a little kid at the time...

"_Aw, thanks. Dare."_

England considered his options, then glanced over at the head of the table. Then at the younger country next to that. And he wrote;

_"Right now, loud enough for the people in this room can hear, say 'I love Italy'!"_

America took the paper and read, quickly, then frowned. "Does Germany have to hear?" he muttered.

"Yes."

With a slight groan, America cleared his throat and said, loud enough for the maids outside the room to hear and whisper about; "Yo everyone! I totally love Italy."

The entire room fell silent. The awkwardness was even worse than it had been earlier with France.

Then Italy said happily; "Yaay, I like you too! Now we're all friends, right? Ve..."

Germany, who'd been glaring daggers at America, now turned his gaze to Italy, who immediately started to cry, and everyone started talking again.

America, his face flushed with embarrassment, shot a glare at England. The elder country chuckled and scrawled;

_"TRUTH"_

Grinning wickedly, America wrote;

_"If I date France, will you be jealous?"_

When England read that, he flushed deeply and had to think for a long time. Several times his thoughts were interrupted to glare deeply at France, who, chatting with Greece (who was asleep, unbeknownst to France), was blissfully oblivious to the other country's hatred. Finally, he shakily wrote;

_"I try not to feel that that emotion...but probably..."_

America blushed. _"ok~ Truth"_

_"Are you glad I came?"_

"To the conference, you mean?" America muttered.

"Yes."

The younger country smiled. _"Yeah, but it was quick, wasn't it? ;)"_

England chuckled. _"Lol truth"_

_"If we knew each other better, would you kiss me?"_

And now it was England's turn to blush. But it didn't take him long to write;

_"Definitely... even if we didn't know each other better..."_

America turned fourteen shades of red. _"/ ok dare"_

England frowned. "What's that supposed to be?"

"It's a blushing face." America said indignantly.

"It is?"

"Come on, you're the one who started the text face thingy!"

"Your slashes aren't straight."  
"Oh, whatever."

England smirked and wrote; _"Ask Russia if you can taste his hair! :)"_

America glared at the piece of paper, then looked up. "Yo, Russia! Can I taste your hair?"

The soviet stared at America for a long moment. Then he asked; "Will you become one with Mother Russia if I le—"

"Yeah, never mind." America flipped the paper over, which was getting full, and scribbled_ "you are a jerk..."_

_"Truth..."_

_"Do you like it when I blow down your neck?"_

Both of England's eyebrows shot up at the question. He eyed America. "Since when have you blown down my neck?" he asked quietly.

By way of reply, America stood up, leaned over the blond, and blew softly down the back of his shirt. France stared and laughed; Canada took the opportunity to lean over and read their paper.

America sat back down, and England, his blush even deeper, scrawled; "_Ooooooohhhhh yeeeeaaa"_

The younger country smirked. _"truth~"_

_"What would you consider to be your 'theme song'?!"_

_"You're Gonna Go Far Kid, by the Offspring"_

America liked that song. He doubted England had heard it, and from the elder country's quizzical expression, he'd guessed right.

_"Truth."_

_"Do you ever just think of me...?"_ America felt almost shy writing it.

England smirked. _"All. The. Fuckin. Time!"_

America chuckled. _"Ditto. Dare!"_

_"Give Canada a hickey! ;)"_

The younger country turned bright red. "...You are evil," he muttered. England just smiled.

America turned to his left. "Canada?"

"Hmm?" the rather oblivious country asked.

For a few seconds, America considered just doing the hand...but well, he _had_ always wanted to try this. Leaning forward, he pulled down Canada's shirt and planted a long, wet one on his neck.

Both countries involved turned seventeen shades of red; Canada made little confused gasping noises. France started laughing and tried to muffle himself, resulting in him snorting into his hands; England blushed and stared. Everyone else was oblivious, except for Japan, who happened to glance over and see it—and promptly blushed and got a nosebleed, causing Italy to freak out and a little general panic at the other end of the table.

On the Truth or Dare end, America finally pulled back and smirked at England. Canada pulled his shirt collar up, still bright red and breathing heavily.

England merely wrote; _"Truth!"_

America considered it, then asked; _"What's your best pick-up line?"_

_"May I have this dance?"_

"Really?" America asked aloud.

"It works." England said flatly.

America shrugged. _"Dare."_

England scribbled a few things down and pushed the paper back. He'd drawn an arrow pointing to his pick-up line and written _"Ask France"_ underneath it.

"You suck." America muttered.

"Oh, shut it." England replied.

The younger country sighed and extended a hand towards France, who glanced at it in confusion. "May I have this dance?" America asked wearily.

France looked from America's face, to the hand, to England. "Really, not that I'm not flattered, but you two are starting to frighten me..."

"Yeah, whatev." America quickly pulled his hand back, as if afraid France might actually take it. Then he scribbled; _"ok, now you pick dare!"_

England shrugged and wrote; _"Sure..."_

_"Either kiss France's hand or my ear."_

The blond glared daggers at America, who smiled sweetly. _Take that,_ he thought.

Then England leaned over and lightly brushed his lips over America's ear. Heat seemed to flare up in that ear and spread across his face like a fire, all the way to the other ear; it didn't go away when England pulled away, either. They were faintly aware that everyone was staring—well, at least it felt that way, but America was starting to not really care.

Smiling, he wrote _"truth"_ and slid the paper to England.

_"Did you like it? ;)"_

_"Yes,"_ America scribbled, blushing,_ "although I think it was awkward for everyone else..."_

_"Probably...Truth."_

_"Did you enjoy it?"_

_"Obviously... Could have gone farther, though."_

America's blush deepened. _"Is your goal in life to make me blush or something!?"_

_"Yup! Obviously! XD"_ Both of them laughed.

_"Dare."_

_"Do the same to me! ;)"_

If America blushed, he didn't notice. He was so embarrassed by this game already he was starting to forget what it was like _not_ to be embarrassed...

_Well, might as well get on with it,_ he thought, meeting England's eyes, and leaned over. Somehow, the ear tasted faintly like...strawberries? _He uses weird soap,_ America commented mentally.

Red and smirking, England scribbled; _"Mmmm..."_

_"Sounds like you liked it. -_-"_ America replied.

_"Obviously."_

_"Could've been longer..."_

_"Truth."_

It seemed like both the answer to Truth or Dare, and a reply to America's statement. Laughing under his breath, America scrawled; _"Would you rather kiss my ear again or have me kiss yours?"_

England laughed. _"Lol, the second one! ;)"_

_"I thought so... truth."_

_"Same question."_

_"First one."_

_"Thought so... TRUTH!"_

America decided it was time to change the subject. Tearing off a new piece of paper, and after thinking a moment, he wrote; _"Would you rather marry Romano or me to Spain?"_

England took a long time to think of his reply for that. _"Spain."_ he finally wrote.

_"Dare."_

_"Arm wrestle Russia! XD"_

_Refusal time,_ America decided. He wasn't in the mood to be killed—not necessarily by Russia, but certainly by Belarus if he so much as touched her big brother. _"Fuck you!"_

_"Sure."_

America flushed even deeper. _Will the embarrassment ever end?_ he wondered, though at least he hadn't been bored since this game started. _"Your turn."_

_"Dare."_

_"Sing to me~"_

England felt around in his pockets—or rather, the pockets of America's coat—and produced the younger country's iPod. "What song?" he asked.

America leaned over and flipped through his playlist. "Which of these do you know?"

England pointed out a few songs, and America picked one. Plugging in his earbuds—Germany killed anyone who played music during meetings—England started the song, waited a bit, then sang quietly;

_"I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word,_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone,_

_Sweep the streets I used to own..."_

"I love that song," America commented.

"Yeah, it's pretty good." England replied softly, taking the earbuds out and putting America's iPod back in his pocket.

"You've got a nice voice, too," America said. He laughed quietly when England blushed.

The elder country leaned over and wrote; _"Done."_

_"Truth"_ America scrawled in reply.

_"Canada or Russia?"_

America was tempted to laugh again. _"Canada! Dare."_

_"Tell everyone that you love Spain."_

"But I did this already." America griped. "With Italy."

"You said dare, I dared you." England said smugly. "Do it."

America sighed. "Hey, everyone! I totally love Spain, too!"

Germany looked on the verge of breaking down and screaming at everyone. Italy quickly started babbling about how nice it was that everybody was friends and he'd tell Spain about it later and whatnot, and the awkward silence ended fast; America let out a relieved sigh.

England slid the paper—now flipped over, as the one side was out of room—and America read the word there; _"Dare."_

_Revenge time,_ America thought smugly. _"Announce that you are hopelessly in love with Russia :D"_

England groaned. "I guess I'm not the only petty one," he muttered.

"You started it," America muttered.

The blond cleared his throat, nervously glanced at Germany, and then announced loudly; "I am hopelessly in love with Russia."

If it had been night, there would have been crickets. As it was, there wasn't any sound at all. Everybody was starting at England incredulously.

Then Russia smiled and said "Dah! Do you want to become one wi—"

"ONE MORE INTERRUPTION," shouted Germany furiously, his patience finally at an end, "AND YOUR FACES WILL BECOME ONE WITH MY FIST! IS THAT CLEAR!?"

"AAAAAAH don't yell at me I didn't do anything!" Italy wailed, breaking down into tears, and most of that end of the table broke down into chaos.

America looked over at England and smiled sweetly, holding up the paper. _"Good job!"_

England grabbed it from him, paused for a moment, and then wrote a few words down.

_"Little did you know that it was sincere."_

Both laughed, and America scribbled; "_Truth."_

_"Where would you take a girl on a date?"_

_"Movie theatre..."_

_"Nice :) Truth."_

_"What's your fav movie? XD"_

America loved movies. It was hard to think of the one he loved best, because he loved so many! But finally he decided on one of his more recent favorites, and scrawled; _"Star Trek (the first new one)"_

_"Dare."_

_"Talk dirty to France."_

England glared at America, but the younger country was unrelenting. Finally, the blond sighed, turned to France, and said; "Mud. Ground. Dirt." Then he looked back at America, while France frowned in confusion, and scribbled; "_Done!"_

"You cheated!" America protested.

"Technically, I didn't." England replied with a smirk.

"Oh, fine." The younger grumbled, writing; "_Dare."_

England thought for a moment, then drew an arrow to America's last dare, adding the words "_No cheating."_

America smirked, looked at France, and said "Dirty!"

France blinked.

"Hey..." England said.

"If you get to cheat, then so do I!" America said firmly.

England paused a moment, then sighed and wrote; _"Dare."_

_"Kiss Canada's hand."_

Canada had been leaning past America the past several dares, trying to read what they were writing; he caught a part of the sentence and turned red. Before he could do anything, England leaned over, grabbed his hand, and lightly kissed the back of it. Canada flushed even deeper red, and England smiled faintly before releasing the hand and leaning back. A weak smile crept on Canada's face, and he glanced away.

America wrote; "_Truth."_

_"Marry Canada or France? XD"_

Like that was hard to choose. _"Canada."_

_"Truth."_

_"What's your theme song?"_

_"Comin' In Hot."_

America hadn't heard the song, but the name seemed enough to judge the contents._"Hmm, I wonder why XD Dare."_

_"Distract me."_

America leaned over and casually stroked England's knuckles. The blond glanced at America, then laughed faintly.

_"Truth."_ the blond wrote.

_"How did you want me to distract you?"_ America replied.

England actually snickered under his breath as he scribbled, _"Hehehehehe..."_

America chuckled. _"I sense a snibet of your perv mind here..."_

_"Yup..."_

_"Truth."_

_"Do you think I'm crazy? XD"_

That seemed an odd question. America had never thought England was particularly crazy...well, everyone he knew was crazy, but England definitely wasn't as much as others. He was...comforting, that way. _"Yeah, but like me, in a good way."_ America scribbled.

England smiled. _"Totally...Dare."_

_"Kiss my hand deeply."_

The blond met America's eyes, and the latter smiled, offering his hand. England took it, paused thoughtfully, and then pressed his lips against the back of it. His hands ran gently over America's wrists, stroking the tender part on the inside, his tongue sneaking out to stroke the back of the hand; and as he drew back, he ran his tongue over America's fingers, letting it hang for a moment after it slid off before pulling it back in his mouth and releasing America's hand. The younger country was blushing, but England's face was remarkably neutral.

He calmly wrote on the paper. _"Done..."_

America swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat, rubbing his wrist where England had stroked it. Then he tore off a new piece of paper and wrote; _"Truth."_

Canada, meanwhile, had gotten the other pieces of paper and was leaning across the table to show them to France.

_"What about me attracts you? ;)"_ England wrote, smirking faintly.

America stared at the words for the longest time. _How can I put it into words?_ He wondered. _How I feel...how I want to touch him, and hold him, and...well...how _do _I describe that...?_

Eventually, he lightly scrawled across the top half of the page, not caring much for the space it took, and passed it studied the reply thoughtfully._"Your hair,_" he'd written, _"eyes, voice, laugh, sense of humor, how you can always make me happy, and how you like me back. =)"_

England smiled softly, and wrote his own reply. _":D Truth."_

America thought for awhile, before taking the leap. _"Do you want to kiss me?"_

And with little to no hesitation, a reddened England returned the paper with his reply.

_"Isn't it OBVIOUS?! ;)"_

The younger country hadn't thought it was possible for him to blush any deeper, but apparently it was. And he wrote;

_"I'll take that as a yes~"_

Just then, Italy announced loudly;

"Okay, we're a-gonna take a break for today now, alright? See you tomorrow, everybody!"

Everyone stood up at once, glad to get out of the stuffy meeting room for a chance. America was caught up in the flood of countries rushing for the door, and he didn't even have time to grab the papers. Canada got ahold of them instead.

Outside, everyone divided up into groups of friends as they talked about the day's debate. Likely more than one group was talking about two of the countries'..._unusual_ behavior that day, as well. America picked out England fairly easily, as he was still wearing the younger country's coat. He leaned against the wall, stretched his arms out, and sighed.

A faint smirk crossed America's face as he walked over to the blond. _I should lend him my coat more often,_ he thought. _He's really cute in it._ "England!"

The blond glanced over at him. "What is it?"

"I—um—" For several seconds, the words caught in America's throat. "You still have my coat."

England looked down at himself blankly for a moment, then laughed. "Right. Sorry." He took it off and handed it to America. "I should get you to lend me that more often. It's... nice."

The younger country laughed as he put his coat back on. "It's not just nice! It's _awesome,_ beeyotch!"

Both boys laughed. "Seriously, though, we should play that again sometime." America said cheerfully.

"Sounds fun." England agreed. "...Maybe we should let Canada in, though. So he won't be so confused."

America glanced over at his brother, who was showing what he recognized as their Truth-or-Dare notes to France. "I think he understands perfectly." he said, gesturing.

England followed his gaze to Canada and France, then chuckled. "I guess he does. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, you too."

England walked away and was almost immediately accosted by his brothers and Sealand—however they'd all gotten there was a mystery, since none of them had been in the meeting, but maybe they were here to drive England somewhere. _Maybe they're all going out drinking,_ America contemplated, with a quiet laugh.

_"__Don't wanna be an American idiot."_

Loud rock music suddenly blasted out of America's pocket, and he quickly fumbled for it. He still couldn't remember when or why he'd made _that_ particular song his ringtone, but it was a good song, so he didn't really mind.

He found the phone and flipped it open. A text from a _USofA-51_ had popped up on the screen; _"How was teh meeting, Dad?"_

America quickly typed; _"Boring."_

After a few seconds, he received his reply; _"U should skip tomorrow."_

He considered it, then replied; _"Think I will. See U all in 1 hr."_

_"See U."_

America put his phone back in his pocket and cheerfully left.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Yo, thank you for reading this weird little Hetalia fanfic I have written! XD  
As I said in the summary, this is based off of a real game of Truth or Dare played by a couple of my friends during a roleplaying game. Naming no names...let's just call them A and R (You know who you are!). A has been turned into America, and R into England. I turned myself into Canada, my brother into Russia (sort of), and the other player into France.  
That bit at the end there with someone texting America is a reference to a project A and I are working on. We're personifying all the states into human forms as America's kids~ USofA-51 is a reference to which state that person is, who, by the way, is the second Alaska. Yes, we turned Alaska into two different states. Don't ask me why; we just felt like it. (We personified Washington DC too. Again, don't ask.) I may or may not write a fanfiction about America and his kids one of these days, but that might be in awhile since we haven't finished with all of them yet...  
So, again, thanks for reading! I love reviews, hope you enjoyed~!_

_~DarkieDucessa_


End file.
